Operation: SECRET TWO: MEMORIES
by Ptwistasista
Summary: He's been in his room for weeks. He getting more sleep...At least that's what Sector V thinks... The sequel to my first KND story! Full summary inside. Rating may go up later.


Operation: S.E.C.R.E.T -.T.W.O. : M.E.M.O.R.I.E.S

Sad

Emotional

Child

Revisits

Each

Treasured-

Time

With

Obscurity

Memoir

Educed

Musing

Outlines

Romance

In

Exemplified

Story

Summary: Hoagie is getting plenty of sleep now...At least that's what the members of Sector V think. Hoagie relives the pain of a sad love story—his own. "How did we meet? Was it really destiny? Why was my friendship with her wrong to someone? What did I do to be tortured like this? Where is she now? And when did I make the leap from friend to... to... something ... else...?"

**_Hey! If you haven't read "Operation: S.E.C.R.E.T." stop and go read it right now! _**

Ptwista: This is the unofficial sequel to my first KND story Operation: S.E.C.R.E.T. This one is gonna clue you in to a more detailed version of Hoagie and Amelia's times together, the whole story. From the day they met to where our last story cut off. I hope you guys like this! I'm already thinking up third part—Operation S.E.C.R.E.T.-T.H.R.E.E: H.O.L.O.C.O.S.T. It'll live up to its title, believe me. BTW, this _is_ told from Hoagie's point of view, but I might jump to Amelia or narrate myself most of the time. Also, this is inspired by the movie Little Manhattan. I saw it on TV and I loved it! Well, that's it, so here we go!

It's been about 3 weeks. The guys gave up on trying to talk to me. They'd been knocking my door all the time trying to find out what was wrong. I just couldn't tell them... I'm still trying to believe the fact that I lost her again! Uhh! I hit my forehead again. Even with my hat and goggles, it still hurt— A lot. I was in bed, still, with my sheets over my head. I was starting to forget what my room looks like. I could've been in the middle of a pack of villains and not even know it. I wouldn't have cared anyway. I was wrapped up in my own grief. I didn't even feel like eating. I couldn't hear anyone or anything, not even the sound of my own breathing. I finally pulled the sheets off. It had gotten pretty cold since I'd been under there. What time was it? Heck, what _day_ was it? I gave a huge sigh, went down the ladder and got my coat. It must have gone from fall to winter. I decided to go back to the orphanage in Maine. Somehow, there might be something there that could help me find her.

I took my latest ship. After driving for only about, what, 20 minutes, it started gettin' pretty warm in there. Good thing it was a convertible. I didn't realize just how cold it was until I took the top down. So I zipped my zipper up to my neck. It pinched, but at least I was warmer. I've been on the path for an hour, maybe two, but I wasn't even concentrating. I set the plane on autopilot and headed to where Numbuh 1 usually sat. I brought one thing along with the necklace—my old journal. It's where I kept the pictures 'till the album. It held all the best stories of us together. Sometimes I even taped some behind the photos. I went back to June 21st, three years ago. I didn't know at the time, but it would be maybe the most wonderful, life-altering day of my short life.

_June 21_

_Dear Journal,_

_Hi, it's Hoagie. Today was a really cool day. I made a new friend..._

Mrs. Gilligan was going to her big company barbeque that night. Hoagie's little brother, Tommy's birthday was coming up and he was pretty upset to be going to an adult party, especially since it was black-tie. The boys hated wearing suits. At least their mom let them wear sneakers. It was a pretty far drive. Hoagie thought they'd never get there. But eventually they did. That's when they met a very unpleasant woman. It was Mrs. Gomez. She had on very high shoes and pointy red nails. Her skin had a butterscotch color and she had red hair that looked like it was on fire.

_I bet she used ketchup for shampoo..._

The night went by very slowly. A minute felt like an hour to those two. About ten minutes into the party, Hoagie was already bored. He started staring at the sky—his favorite thing in the world. But even it didn't help. The sun had already gone down and no stars were in sight. It was a strange cross between purple and orange. Just as he thought to bring his head back down something caught his eye. Something flew out of the topmost window of the house. It flew atop the chattering guests' heads and went back in unnoticed.

"Ooh..." said Hoagie. Hoping it would come out again, he never took his eyes off the spot.

"Oh! Another!" he heard someone screech. He looked ahead and froze in fear. Old ladies, of all shapes and sizes, were stampeding right to him!

"Come here, sweetie!" said one.

"You're such a big boy!" said another.

Hoagie didn't waste a second. He ran as far and as fast as he could screaming. He opened a gate to the backyard and slammed it shut but the women were still nipping at his heels. Hoagie started to panic. He looked around frantically and whimpered in fear. Then, a miracle—a French sliding glass door was slightly open. Hoagie flung it open and leapt inside. He slammed the door behind him and pulled the brown-red curtain over it.

"Phew!" Hoagie sighed in relief. "Lost 'em."

_Dumb old ladies..._

Hoagie let himself fall and sit on the carpet. It was soft and a light peach color. He leaned his head back onto the glass and caught his breath. But he didn't do it soon enough. He heard a squawking noise and before he could even move, a small red bird swooped in.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Hoagie cried. The bird mercilessly pecked at his brown cap and through to his tender head. He tried running to get away from it but it stayed close and even started pulling out his brown hair. He continued to scream and yell in pain until...

"Carmine!" It was a girl's voice. She came running to Hoagie's rescue.

"Stop!" she yelled, "Leave him alone!"

The bird flew away and back to its cage. Hoagie rubbed his head, trying to soothe the pain. He felt her hand on his head.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Yeah..." Hoagie said, slightly embarrassed and still rubbing his head.

She held out her hand and helped him up. Standing, he got a better look at her. She was a girl about his age and height. She had a deeper more caramel-looking color in her skin than Mrs. Gomez. Her hair was a beautiful tone of black and her eyes were a deep, rich brown color. She was wearing fuchsia sun dress with white shoes and her hair was in a ponytail tied back with a matching ribbon.

_She was really pretty... _

"I'm sorry about Carmine," she said. Hoagie snapped back to reality. "She's just _really_ testy with strangers."

"Ahh, that's okay," said Hoagie.

"So are you here for the party?" she asked.

"Yeah..." he said unenthusiastically. "Not much of one out there, though."

"I know...I sometimes wish I could be at school just to miss it."

"REALLY?"

"Yeah! I've been hiding out upstairs flying my airplanes."

"You like airplanes too?!" Hoagie was in shock. Most girls he knew were obsessed with Rainbow Monkeys.

"Uh-huh. They're funnier than dolls. Especially those Rainbow Monkeys. Yeech!" She made a gagging sign with her tongue.

"Wow..." said Hoagie.

"You wanna see them? My models?"

"Yeah, sure!" said Hoagie happily.

They went to the stairs and about half-way up, Hoagie said,

"By the way, my name's Hoagie."

"Hoagie? That's a silly name!" she said with a giggle.

"Oh, yeah? What's yours?"

"My name's Amelia."

Hoagie went wide-eyed and then smiled.

_Amelia..._

They reached the very top and were heading to the room when a male voice called.

"_Mi hija!_ Come on! You have to come down to the party." He was very tall and looked a lot like Amelia. He had a similar skin tone and messy black hair gelled back to his neck.

"But Daaad..." Amelia whined.

"No buts. Come on down." He said with a smile.

Amelia slunk back down lazily and Hoagie followed.

"Maybe later," Amelia said sadly.

The kids and Amelia's father headed back outside. Hoagie did rather cautiously as to avoid any cheek-pinching old ladies. When they got outside they met up with Hoagie's mother and Mrs. Gomez.

"Oh-ho! Hello, there! You must be Amelia!"

"Mm-hmm," said Amelia as she nodded politely.

"Yes, and this must be young Hoagie," said Mrs. Gomez in a feminine yet clouted voice.

"Yes," Hoagie said without looking up.

"Dad," said Amelia in an innocent voice, "can Hoagie and I play in the attic?"

"I don't think that—" started Mrs. Gomez.

"I was asking Dad," Amelia said irritably under her breath.

"Of course, _mi amor_, if it's alright with Mrs. Gilligan," Amelia's father said ruffling her hair, affectionately.

"Well, ha, ha, sure they can, ha, ha!" said Mrs. Gilligan cheerfully.

"Yay!!" the kids cheered and they headed back to the house.

They both flew up the stairs and came to a string at the end of the hall. Amelia pulled down on it and another staircase came down. Amelia climbed up first and Hoagie followed behind.

The attic was very spacious and softly lit. A sole lamp on a bureau shined a dim golden light in the room. It almost looked like candlelight. One wall had shelved model and toy airplanes mounted on it. There were airplanes of all types old models and new. All the airplanes were labeled with the models name, creator and the first year it was made. Also along the wall, there were helicopter toys and there was a model that stood alone—a space shuttle. Another wall had hot air balloon posters and toys. The same wall had pictures of different types of kites and postcards with kites from China, Even an actual kite hung on the wall. On the ceiling and floor was something a little unusual. The ceiling was decorated with a chart of different species of birds. The floor was a dark blue color with a chart of the stars and planets.

_It was so awesome..._

"Wow," Hoagie was overwhelmed. "This is your room?" he asked in awe.

"Nah, this is where I keep all the things I like; they all can't fit in my room."

"Cool," said Hoagie in a whisper. That's when he noticed something on the windowsill. It was a remote-control plane with the remote set down right next to it. Its body was yellow with green wings; a blue tail and a red propeller.

"Cool!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"Hmm?" said Amelia looking where Hoagie was, "Oh, that's my newest toy. My mom got it from a shop in Paris."

"You're mom's been to France?"

"Yeah, she travels a lot for work and stuff."

"Oh."

"We can play with it outside in the backyard. Come on!" she grabbed the plane and its controller and the two children headed outside.

They went back to the French glass door where Amelia first discovered Hoagie, ("Who closed the curtains?" Amelia asked and Hoagie turned away in embarrassment.), and she pushed the curtains back open. She slid the glass door open and motioned to Hoagie to follow her.

The yard had a couple of trees; one had a tire swing and another was big enough to climb up and sit, but both were hardly noticeable. The complete night had fallen and it had gotten very dark. Hoagie was a bit frightened that he may trip or lose Amelia, so he kept talking to her to follow her voice.

"So...is this where we're gonna fly the plane?" he asked.

"No, a little farther from here."

"How did you fly the plane in that room? There wasn't a lot of space in there."

"Oh, I flew out the window and made it come back."

'So that's what I saw!' thought Hoagie. Suddenly a greenish light flashed in front of him and then went out. Startled, he stepped back but then kept walking. Then a bright green light shined and almost blinded him. He screamed in pain in a rather high-pitched voice.

"Come on," Amelia said giggling. The light was coming from a jar of fireflies. They both soon came to a blanket with a tie-dye red and blue pattern. The plane was laid on it and Hoagie and Amelia sat down. Amelia fiddled the controller and the plane soared into the night sky. It went up so high that they decided to lay down on the blanket and watch it.

"A double," Hoagie whispered to himself.

Amelia overheard him. "Huh?"

"Oh," said Hoagie not expecting a response, "I really like space, too."

She looked at him then said, "I come out here a lot just to see the stars and watch my plane fly. That's one of the cool things about the plane; you can see it during the day and at night."

"Huh," Hoagie sighed. Amelia exhaled deeply.

We just looked at the stared at the sky and occasionally exchanged a laugh or two. We stayed out there for hours. Then we heard someone in the trees. Amy's father found us.

"There you two are!" he laughed. "Have you been here this whole time?"

"Yep," Amelia said.

They all went back to the scene of the party.

"Lana, it looks like Amelia has a new friend," he said smiling at the children.

"Does she?" Mrs. Gomez said in the same course tone as before.

"Come here, kids," Amelia's dad led them to a photo stand with a white back drop. As the kids stood in front of it, Amelia's father continued chuckling.

"This year will be _especial _, hmm? _Unión destinada._"

"Huh?" asked Hoagie.

"It's Spanish. It means 'Destined togetherness'. Like fate." Amelia explained.

"Amelia, Hoagie, say 'cheese!'" Amelia's dad said.

"I know what that is in Spanish!" said Hoagie.

"What?"

"Keeso!" Hoagie said proudly but then Amelia's father started laughing. "That is it, right?" he whispered as he put his arm around her.

Amelia giggled and said, "No, it's _¡Queso!_" and she continued laughing.

"Oh, _¡Queso!_" Hoagie said and he began to laugh with her. Through their laughter, Amelia's father proceeded to take the picture and their time tonight was preserved forever in the perfect photo.

A short time later, Amelia's father was bidding the guests good-bye and the Gilligan family was last to leave.

"It was nice meeting you, Betty and your sons," said Amelia's father.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you! Ha, for inviting us Mr.—"

"Please, call me Rick. I think we'll be seeing a lot more of each other and we'll be seeing each other again very soon."

"Good night, Mrs. Gilligan," Amelia said in a charming voice.

"Good night, sweetie." She got into the car and yelled, "Hoagie, let's go!"

"Good night, Hoagie," Amelia said in the same endearing tone.

"'Night, Amelia," said Hoagie and he entered the backseat with his brother. The windows in the car were all down, so Hoagie heard Amelia call him.

"And Hoagie?"

"Yeah?" he asked out the window.

"You can call me Amy." She said sweetly.

"Okay," said Hoagie shyly.

As the car drove out they both shouted and waved goodbye until they couldn't see each other anymore.

_Amy..._

Ptwista: Whoo! This was long! Hope you guys enjoy this story! This chapter took me 3 weeks to write (including school days). **Read and REVIEW**,**_PLEASE!!_**


End file.
